Very much alike
by RichelleD
Summary: Professor McGonagall stellt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit Dramione & Lily/James
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter-Büchern kennt, gehört der lieben Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört hier lediglich der Plot.

**A/N:** Das kleine Plot-Häschen kam zu mir, und wollte mich nicht mehr los lassen, und so entstand diese Geschichte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Findet ihr Rechtschreibfehler, dürft ihr sie behalten.

_Viel Spaß!_

Genervt pustete Hermine einige Strähnen die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war die Erste im Verwandlungsklassenraum, und das aus gutem Grund: Malfoy lauerte ihr ununterbrochen auf! Und zwar nicht um sie zu verhexen, nein, er fragte sie nach Dates! Andauernd. Nach dem Vierzigsten Mal hatte Hermine aufgehört zu zählen.

Professor McGonagall, die gerade den Raum betrat, stutzte einen Moment, als sie schon eine Schülerin dort sitzen sah. Als sie Hermine erkannt musste sie leicht lächeln, natürlich blieb auch den Lehrern die ungewöhnliche Aufmerksamkeit, die Draco Hermine zuteil werden ließ nicht verborgen. „Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Die Brünette schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, „Guten Tag, Professor."

„Was treibt Sie dazu, schon so früh hier zu sein?" fragte die sonst so strenge Lehrerin amüsiert. Hermine ächzte genervt „Draco Malfoy".

„Miss Granger, Sie wissen, dass ich mich normalerweise nicht in die Angelegenheiten von Schülern einmische… Aber haben Sie jemals in Betracht gezogen, dass Mister Malfoy es ernst mit ihnen meinen könnte?" fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin schmunzelnd.

„Pah! Als könnte er es mit irgendeinem Mädchen ernst meinen. Ich bin die Einzige, die er nicht haben kann, und das macht ihn wahnsinnig."

Professor McGonagall lächelte ihre Schülerin verträumt an „Wissen Sie, vor einigen Jahren hat eine meiner Schülerinnen genau dasselbe zu mir gesagt. Auch sie war Jahrgangsbeste und Schulsprecherin. Eigentlich sind sie und ihre Situation der ihren gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen."

„Tatsächlich, Professor? Und was ist aus ihr geworden?"

Das Lächeln der Lehrerin verblasste „Nun ja, sie ist tot. Aber sie heiratete den Mann von dem sie vorher so ‚bedrängt' wurde. Er war übrigens ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Und die beiden verbrachten eine glücklich, jedoch leider viel zu kurze Zeit miteinander. Sie hatten sogar ein Kind miteinander."

Neugierig geworden fragte Hermine nach „Professor? Wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wen sie meinen?".

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich spreche von Lily Evans und James Potter."

Die junge Hexe schaute ihre Lehrerin aus großen Augen an, wurde jedoch durch das Einströmen der anderen Schüler unterbrochen, als sie noch eine Frage stellen wollte.

Professor McGonagall hatte Hermine auf jeden Fall zu nachdenken gebracht, und so meldete sie, die sonst so übereifrige Schülerin, sich in dieser Stunde nicht ein einziges Mal und verließ als Erste den Klassenraum. Natürlich hatten auch die anderen in ihrer Klasse ihr Verhalten bemerkt und folgten ihr argwöhnisch murmelnd. Als sie sahen wie Malfoy der Gryffindor entgegen kam, blieben sie stehen und verfolgten das Geschehen, immerhin hatte Hermine immer einen intelligenten und witzigen Konter für den hochnäsigen Slytherin.

„Hey Granger? Was denkst du? Du? Ich? Hogsmead?"

„Naja, Malfoy. Normalerweise gehe ich nur mit Leuten aus, die vollständige Sätze bilden können. Aber wenn du mir versprichst, das bis Samstag zu üben… Ja."

Die Menge hielt erstaunt den Atem an, Hermine sagte Draco MALFOY zu?

Auch er musste erst einmal schlucken, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm noch nie eine Chance gegeben. Und er hatte mitgezählt, er hatte es dreiundsiebzig Mal probiert. Er hatte es witzig versucht, hatte es charmant probiert, einmal hatte er ihr sogar eine Rose mitgebracht, und jetzt wo er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte, und noch nicht einmal richtig nachfragte, da sagte sie ja?

Seltsames Mädchen.

* * *

Kritik wird hier gerne gesehen, so lange sie konstruktiv ist. :-)


	2. Two

Two

Milde lächelnd betrachtete Minerva McGonagall die Szene, die sich vor der großen Halle abspielte. Hermine hatte tatsächlich eingewilligt sich mit Draco Malfoy zu treffen. Auf ein Date!

Die Beiden waren wirklich wie James und Lily. Sie hatten nur einen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung gebraucht.

_**Vor einigen Jahren**_

„Potter! Ist das Wort ‚Nein' für dich so schwer zu verstehen?" ungehalten wischte Lily sich einige rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und starrte James an.

„Du bist so schön, dass es wehtut dich anzusehen. Behältst du mich wenn ich dir bis nach Hause nachlaufe?"

„Scheinbar ist ‚Nein' für ihn tatsächlich nicht zu verstehen", grummelte Lily leise, lauter fügte sie hinzu: „Potter, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir in dem selben Gebäude wohnen? Und du mir seit mehr als 6 Jahren nachläufst?"

„Man sagt, die größten Schätze liegen unter der Erde; aber ich kann dich doch nicht einfach einbuddeln!"

Belustigt zog Lily eine Augenbraue hoch, mit Potter diskutieren war eigentlich immer recht unterhaltsam. Noch standen nur ihre Freunde und Potters Rumtreiberfreunde um sie herum, aber bald würden die Anderen zum Mittagessen kommen.

„Denk dir einfach ich wäre vergeben, dann sparst du dir den Korb."

James strauchelte kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder und lächelte Lily charmant an.

„Tun dir nicht die Beine weh?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gehst!"

Es zuckte zwar in Lilys Mundwinkeln aber sie schaffte es ernst zu bleiben, als sie antwortete „Weißt du Potter, ich suche dort nach Gehirnzellen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht fündig geworden…"

„Was ist das in deinem Auge, Lily? Oh, ich glaube das war ein Zwinkern!"

„Nein, Potter. Das ist das genervte Zucken, das ich bekomme wenn ich dich sehe."

„Lily-Flower, du bist die schönste Blume, die ich je gesehen habe... Darf ich dich pflücken und mit nachhause nehmen?"

„Du bist der hässlichste Pott, den ich je gesehen habe… Darf ich dich treten und zerbrochen in der Ecke liegen lassen?"

James wirkte langsam ratlos und blickte sich unschlüssig um, da kam huschte Sirius zu ihm, und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich etwas.

„Hey Lily, mein Freund da hinten meint, dass du ihn bestimmt nicht so heiß findest wie mich, du willst ihn doch bestimmt nicht enttäuschen."

„So ungern ich es zugebe, Potter. Sirius ist bedeutend _hübscher_ als du es bist", kommentierte Lily diesen armen Versuch, errötete dabei aber leicht.

„Ach, komm schon Lily. Sei individuell und sag ‚ja'!"

„Es wundert mich, dass du Wörter wie ‚individuell' überhaupt kennst. Kannst du das etwa auch noch buchstabieren?"

„Wenn du einmal mit mir ausgehst, werde ich dich nie wieder fragen!" rief James verzweifelt. Sirius schlug sich gegen die Stirn und Remus rollte mit den Augen, armseliger ging es ja wohl nicht!

„Hmm.. Das ist wirklich verführerisch. Na gut. Samstag, um neun Uhr vor den 3 Besen. Sei pünktlich!" Mit diesen Worten ging Lily in die große Halle und löffelte sich gemächlich Essen auf ihren Teller._hühü_

Fassungslos starrte James seine Freunde an, „Hat sie gerade wirklich zugesagt?"

Professor McGonagall, die den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte lächelte leicht. Sie hatte gerade heute mit Miss Evans über Mister Potter gesprochen, scheinbar hatte sie sich ihren Rat zu Herzen genommen.

Und da hieß es immer, Dumbledore sei der größte Kuppler in Hogwarts. Von wegen!

* * *

**A/N:** So Leute, eigentlich war's das. Es sei denn, ihr habt noch irgendwelche Wünsche?

xoxo,  
_RichelleD_


End file.
